


February 16th

by EmeraldInALocket



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Suspense, Weirdness, creepiness, idk - Freeform, it happened late at night, or at least i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldInALocket/pseuds/EmeraldInALocket
Summary: Istg, freaking myself out at 2am is one of my least favourite pastimes...(I apologise for any mistakes. It's been weeks since I wrote something so I just hope it's readable enough n_n)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Istg, freaking myself out at 2am is one of my least favourite pastimes...  
> (I apologise for any mistakes. It's been weeks since I wrote something so I just hope it's readable enough n_n)

(15 Feb, pm 11:35)   
**From** : Mel  
_You got back safely?_

(15 Feb, pm 11:42)   
**To:** Mel  
_Ye, dw. I'm fresh from the shower._

(15 Feb, pm 11:43)   
**From** : Mel  
_How responsible :P_

(15 Feb pm 11:45)   
**To:** Mel  
_Don't mock your elders, child :P I'm sorry I had to bail early.. I guess those tacos and I weren't meant to be ಥ‿ಥ_

(15 Feb, pm 11:46)   
**From** : Mel  
_Yeah. Sure, sure. Next thing I'll hear is that you can't eat cheese._

(15 Feb, pm 11:47)   
**To:** Mel  
_But I don't even like cheese (¬_¬ )_

(15 Feb, pm 11:50)   
**From** : Mel  
_Blasphemy._  
_For your benefit I'll pretend it didn't happen what you just did._  
_Go to sleep._

Sarah chuckled, imagining the elegantly arched disapproving brow on her friend's face. 

(15 Feb, pm 11:52)   
**To:** Mel  
_Okay, okay... G'night (－ω－) zzZ_

Sarah put the phone on the bedside table, letting herself be swallowed by the plush pillows. She breathed deeply, trying her best to ignore the strange feeling that nestled itself in the pit of her stomach. She laid on her side, wrapping both arms around the soft blanket. Being tired and restless at the same time was never a good combination. As a result of that she stared at the blank wall in front of her, eyes wide open and trying to stifle a yawn.

* * *

The clicking sound of high heels on the kitchen tiles startled her into consciousness. It was still dark and at first she thought that one of her flatmates came back. But then she realised that those slow, deliberate steps were heading towards her room.

Having had her fair share of experiences living with other people, she was never more glad than at that moment for the habit of locking her door at night. However she still found herself trembling, curling into a ball. 

_The door is locked... the key is still in it... nobody can get in..._ , Sarah repeated over and over, as the footsteps ceased, seemingly on the other side. 

Her eyes shot wide open, only for her to shut them tightly again, when the sound of the key turning slowly in the lock reached her ears. Sarah bit down hard on her lip, tasting blood. It the instinctive reaction she hid underneath the covers making sure it spread over her whole body. 

Something pushed onto the handle and the door opened without a hitch. The clicking resumed and _something_ walked into the room. Sarah pushed her face into the blanket, trying her best to talk herself into believing that it's all just a dream concocted by her fucked up brain and she's gonna wake up before the worst part. 

She always does. 

Right?

The soft clicking was the only sound filling her ears, despite her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Without turning around and opening her eyes she somehow could tell that Something circled her bed only to stop right behind her curled body, muscles so taut she was almost vibrating. 

_It's just a dream... It's just a dream_ , she repeated as a mantra, when she felt a moist, chilly touch on her cheek. 

Sarah tensed even more, holding the blanket in a vice-like grip, knuckles paler than snow. It was getting harder and harder to breath beneath these covers. Goosebumps covered her skin as Something hovered mere centimetres above her. It seemed fascinated as to why, even though the young woman was clearly terrified, not even the smallest of whimpers escaped her bitten lips. 

Sarah found herself unable to move when Something tugged at the duvet, exposing her body to the cold night air in an agonisingly slow motion. The material fell on her ankles, as she trembled, curled around the blanket. 

_It's just a dream.... I'm gonna wake up soon..._ , she thought frantically, as the touch returned to her burning cheek. 

However this time it didn't stop there. The touch, sharp and smooth at the same time, travelled down her neck, along the exposed ribs and waist. Something pressed insistently on the plump thigh but she still couldn't move. Sarah wasn't even aware of her snotty nose and tears dampening the pillow. 

After the final, particularly painful jab, the touch vanished and the duvet was draped over her in a mocking imitation of tucking a person in.

_It's just a dream... my brain is being a dick... it's just a dream..._

Something was still leaning over her head and brushed away hair covering her ear. 

" _ **February 16th**_ ", a wet raspy voice uttered, breathing its decay onto her skin. 

Sarah didn't dare to move, as the door closed softly, key turning in the lock. 

Something left as it had arrived. With the lingering echo of high heels clicking on the tiles. 

And if Sarah noticed something off in the way her room smelt in the morning, she didn't pay it much attention. Because rooms always get stuffy throughout the night. Nothing a short airing wouldn't fix. She thought nothing of small round bruises littering her thigh and shrugged it off as a result of her mix of clumsiness and vicious furniture out to get its revenge on humanity.

* * *

###  **

Sarah Matthews (24) local university student killed during hit-and-run car accident in the morning hours of February 16th.  


**


End file.
